The Tale of Starwolf Magic
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Constructive critisim is welcome. this story will continue when i have 10 reviews. this IS the last time i'll put this up here... if you find something wrong oh well... Discontinued


It was a dark and stormy night

  
Wait that's been done already

  
It was a bright, sunny day

  
Um no.

  
  
  
  
  
The cold wind blew, rattling the bare tree branches. In the dead of night, a young girl walked silently along a dirt road. Her mind wandered as she did.

  
'NO! Don't hurt me!'

  
Thoughts from 7 hours ago ran through her mind. "I wish I was never there she whispered to herself. The wind blew again and seemed to whisper "Starlight." The girl shuddered as she pulled her cloak tightly around her. The wind found her exposed skin and hit it like daggers.

  
"How could this have happened?!" snapped an angry male voice. The traveling girl looked up and saw some people. She quickly turned away from them and walked in another direction.

  
"You there! Stop!"

  
She stopped. The man ran over to her.

  
"What is your business here?"

  
She looked at him. The only thing he could see were a pair of icy lavender eyes peering at him through the hood of the cloak. The girl did not speak.

  
A wolf circled her, smelling her. It looked at the human.

  
"It is a Garou, Max! It is one of us!" stated the wolf. The man looked at the girl, or tried to. "Who are you?"

  
"I have no business here. I shall now be on my way." She spoke with worry and a hint of fear in her tone and turned away once again and started on her way.

  
"Wait!"

  
She Stopped and looked at him.

  
"What is your name?" he asked.

  
"Starlight Wolf Magic."

  
"My Friend here says that you are one of us. You are Garou."

  
"I do not know what I am." she whispered.

  
"Our alpha died several hours ago. He was a Silver Fang. We haven't seen him in a week." yipped the Wolf.

  
The girl cringed slightly at that but it went unnoticed by the three there. The wolf that spoke was copper and red wolf with glowing green eyes. The man had a pale complexion. He was dressed in a business suite. The third one there was a bone white wolf with blue eyes.

  
"I am Maxwell Cot. This," he pointed to the copper red wolf, "is Jason McCarthy. And that," he pointed to the bone white wolf, "is Howls the Last."

  
The wolves nodded to her. She nodded back.

  
"Come with us, cub. I sense you have just changed." stated Howls the Last.

  
Again she nodded.

  
They started to walk, but the girl did not follow.

  
"Please, come with us." stated Max.

  
She nodded and followed slowly.

  
As she walked with them she remembered 7 hours back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! Don't hurt me!" she backed away in fear of the huge wolf that her mother call Crinos. She could still hear the screams of her family. her vision became clouded. Fire… That was all she could see. Her home, her family, was destroyed in this fire. She turned in rage to the creature. It was a nasty Silver Fang. What she did not know was that it was a new Black Spiral Dancer. The change was painful but wanted. The moon was full, but she was not an Ahroun. Starlight attacked the Silver Fang in hopes to avenge her parents. In the light of the fire that night a Garou fell. Not knowing how she had done it, she looked at the corpse of the Silver Fang. "I… I… oh Gaia, what have I done?" she whispered as she changed human again. The only thing she could do was run. And run she did. She came to a house on the corner of the street she lived on before she collapsed. The old lady there took her in, gave her some clothes to wear and a bed to sleep in. As grateful as she was she knew she couldn't stay. When the old lady fell asleep, Starlight snuck out of the house and ran again. Soon she began to slow down. After 6 hours of travel she soon heard "How could this have happened?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Starlight, we're here." Max stated.

  
Starlight snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. She wondered what they would do to her if they found out her 'Dark Secret.' 


End file.
